


I've Been Waiting For You

by kateyes085



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus Series RPF, Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angsty Schmoop, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To set eyes again upon your heart, I understand now why a man would risk all for such a thing," – Agron, Spartacus: Vengeance, Episode 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me. I know it is not Agron/Nasir … but yet it is. This idea struck me last week, when I got caught up on Spartacus: Vengence. Agron kissed Nasir and I flipped my gourd. They are sooo cute and schmoopy and, and just … *sighs* I will be writing a separate porny timestamp to go with the plot of the story (yes, I did it ass-backwards). I just wanted to get the story itself out there, because I know I'm dying for some new stories. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I know Dan's eyes are green. Sorry! It was written a long time ago and I never got around to fixing it.

~*~

 

"Pana!" the field doctor yells from the back of the triage.  Wounded soldiers were trickling in, but the affects of the casualties were not very severe.  "Get on ya', I need help with this one," he shouts over the patient's yelling. 

Pana runs into the back room ripping off his bloody latex gloves and exchanges them for clean, "Sorry!  Sorry.  Was working on the last bloke that was inna'," he explains trying to hold the patient down so the doctor can administer the sedative. 

"Fuckin' Shits!" the soldier snarls and twists trying to release himself and fighting against the hands that restrain him.  A large gapping wound lay exposed and bleeding under his shredded uniform.  The damage is from an insurgent's bomb that exploded not twenty feet from him when he was out on patrol.

"Calm down mate," Pana grunts looking down into dazed blue eyes.  He and the patient stare at each other frozen. 

"Nasir?" the patient whispers hoarsely looking at Pana in confusion.  His eyes roll back into his head and he collapses after the doctor finally administered the sedative. 

Pana stares at the unconscious man feeling like all the air has been sucked out of him and the room.  His hands loosely rest on his shoulders.  "Pana," the doctor snaps at him bringing him out of his daze.

"Yes, yes sir," he mumbles and begins to help remove the tattered bloody remains of the soldier's uniform.

 

~*~

 

"Agron …," Pana mumbles in sleep before he wakes with a start.  He is slumped over the desk at the nurses' station set up in the hospital unit.  He shakes off the remnants of his dream of warm blue eyes, tender smiles and the ghost of a squeeze to the back of his neck when he scrubs a hand tiredly across his face.  He stands and stretches to wake himself up before he does his rounds. 

The soldier from yesterday is still sleeping after his surgery.  His abdominal wounds, while bad, were the least of their concerns.  He is still sedated because of the concussion he received.  Pana checks the monitors and records the information in his chart.  Pana makes it a habit to talk to all of his patients, whether they are conscious or not.  "Well, Captain FFF .. Feee …. uck … uh, sorry mate.  I'll just call you Captain," he nods closing the chart and returning it to the end of his bed.  He walks back around, lays his hand over the captain's in front of him, and squeezes.  "Well have you comin' outta the meds soon there, so you just rest then."

He turns to leave, but the captain has a firm grip of his hand.  Pana turns to watch him.  His eyes are rapidly moving indicating a REM sleep pattern.  "It's all right, mate.  I'm not gonna be far," he tells the sleeping man gently patting his hand reassuringly.  The captain sighs and relaxes visibly.  Pana squeezes is hand again before he pulls away to continue his rounds. 

 

> _"You suffer from no wound?" the Syrian calls to him with the small, secret smile he only reveals to his German._
> 
> _Agron turns from the crowd and sees Nasir limping towards him.  His stony face breaks into a full and open smile.  He turns and walks with purpose.  "The Gods favor me, little man," Agron boasts with pride and a laugh._
> 
> _"Call me that again, and they shall turn from you," his smile widens.  They laugh and reach for each other's kiss, each cradling the other's face and laughing._
> 
>  

~*~

 

The world blurrily comes back into focus.  Dan feels like he is being pulled up out of an endless pool of darkness.  Someone keeps calling him. 

"Captain?  Captain … FFFee … Pana? How do you pronounce that???"

"Dunno sir.  I just call 'em captain," Dan hears someone answer.  He remembers that voice … but from where.  What the hell happened?  He was out on patrol.  The Iraqi that was carrying the bag; it just didn’t feel right … then … nothin'.  Where am I?

"Captain??? Can you hear me??? We have reduced your sedation.  You are in the mobile army hospital in Iraq.  There was an insurgent with a bomb.  You were involved in an explosion, captain.  Captain? Can you hear me Captain FFFeeur …?"

"Feuerriegel," he mutters in response, "Captain Dan Feuerriegel … uh my fuckin' head," he mumbles grabbing his head, pulling on an array of tubes and wires.  He tries to open his eyes.  The bright white glare stops him and he squeezes his eyes shut again with a whimper. 

The blinding glare darkens from behind his eyelids.  "Is that betta?" Pana asks. 

"Cheers," Dan smiles weakly finally able to open his eyes and focus.  The doctor bombarded him medical statics and terms of what was wrong with him, told him what happened and handed off his chart to the shorter, darker man. 

He had shaggy dark hair that hung over his ears.  He stares back with wide dark eyes and smiles softly.  "You're gonna be fine is what he's tellin' you.  They did the surgery, repaired the damage.  It was bad but they were more concerned about your concussion, so you were sedated until the swelling went down."

Dan winces as he snorts his reply, "Mum always said I was hard headed," he mutters.  The other man laughs and smiles at his joke.  Something warm tugs in his chest and spreads sappily throughout.  He smiles back crookedly.  "What's your name mate?"

"Pana," he says softly.  "I'll be your nurse while you’re here," he explains.  Dan yawns in response and slowly nods to avoid making his head hurt more.  "I'll let you get your rest then," he laughs walking to the door.  "Oh, uh, who's Nasir?"  Pana asks.

"Nasir?  No clue mate, why?"  Dan mumbles trying to keep his eyes open.

Pana blushes slightly.  "You, you called me that when you were brought in.  Didn’t know if that was someone I needed to call for you?" he questions. 

"Nah," Dan breathes.

 

> _Agron watches from the doorway of a small room in the temple as Naevia tends to Nasir who lays unconscious.  "I am in your debt," he thanks Naevia.  She turns questioning, sad eyes on him.  "Spartacus has told me what you have done for Nasir," he explains.  "If it were not for you …"_
> 
> _"It is because of me that he lays near death," she snaps.  "You never should have come to the mines," she states with regret._
> 
> _"I did what I could to stop them," Agron tries to explain._
> 
> _"Would that you had done more," she accuses._

 

~*~

 

"Don’t forget," Dan reminds Pana yet again.  "You promised when you get home, you'll look me up and I'm takin' you out for a beer, yeah?"

Pana blushes and pushes his hair back over his ear.  He grins and nods in response.  Dan smiles and laughs at his bashfulness.  He tugs the thick locks playfully before he squeezes the back of his neck warmly.  "Well I'm off then," he winks and struts through the doors and out into the blazing sands and sweltering sun of the Iraqi dessert. 

Pana swallows heavily as he watches him walk out of his life.

 

> _"Where do we go," Nasir calls out as he limps towards Agron, Spartacus, Mira and Doner._
> 
> _"Nasir," Agron breathes in relief flashing his infectious grin when he marches to his friend, cupping his cheek and lightly running his fingers down the back of his neck._
> 
> _"Give me sword.  I would join you," he promises weakly clutching his bandaged wound._
> 
> _"I would have you rest yet a little longer," Spartacus orders gently._
> 
> _Nasir fidgets in disappointment.  Agron squeezes the back of his neck reassuringly.  He leans down and makes eye contact with Nasir.  "This time you stay and I go," he says gazing on him with tenderness._
> 
> _Nasir huffs a small laugh but nods and smiles softly at Agron.  Agron leans in and softly presses his lips to Nasir's in a gentle kiss of apologies and promises.  Agron caresses his cheek to Nasir's surprised gentle smile and he turns to leave with Spartacus._  

 

_**Six years later …** _

 

"Come on Pana!" Cynthia begs her roommate, "Just come with me to the club.  I wanna go dancing and I have no boyfriend to take me, so you have to," she pouts.  "All you ever do is study for school.  You need to live for Christ's sake.  Come on.  It'll be fun," she smiles radiantly, flopping expectantly in the chair next to him thumbing his textbook.

Pana laughs at her efforts, "Fine! Fine!  I'll go, but just for a little bit," he tells her.  She nods happily and grabs his wrist to pull him to his room to find something descent to wear.   

 

~*~

 

"Why do I even know you?"  Manu growls as Dan pulls him past the bouncer into the club.  "I don’t wanna be here.  I was happy watching the match on the tele with my beer," he whines petulantly.

"You're pouting cause your girl wised up and dumped your ass.  So, that leaves me, your awesome partner, to pick up the pieces and have you get back out there among the livin'," Dan smirks at him with a slap on the shoulder.

"I don’t dance," Manu snarls.

"Thank fuck for that, you lumberin' oaf," Dan laughs squeezing his shoulder, "But, you do drink …" he trails off.  His eye catches dark hair under a white bandana.  He sees a dark haired man in a white tank top and a motorcycle hanging down around his elbows laughing and dancing with a lithe, dark-skinned woman.  Something warm and familiar spreads from his chest with a tug of recognition.  "… so, let's see what we can do about getting you drunk or at least laid," he finishes pushing his friend towards the bar and looking back to see if he can catch another glimpse.  No such luck.

They get their drinks and find a seat off to the side of the dance floor bantering back and forth.  Someone trips into Manu's shoulder causing the drink in his hand to slosh over.  "Watch where the fuck you're goin' ya' shit!" he snarls over his shoulder to the man Dan saw earlier wearing the white bandana. 

The man's eyes widened in apology, "Sorry, mate," he smirks, "Buy you and your friend a ….  C-Cap-Captain?" he stutters. 

Dan was swallowing his laugh with a gulp of his beer over the accident when it turned into a chocking fit ….  "Pana!" he coughs roughly with widened watering eyes.

Cynthia bumps into Pana laughing at her drink sloshing over the side and then she takes in the site at the same time.  "Captain?  Is this your captain?" she giggles with a predatory sneer.  Pana hisses darkly at her making her swallow a drunken giggle.

"Your captain, Pana???"  Dan smiles cockily.  Pana had forgotten about the dimples.  His eyes sparkle and laugh at him.  His hair was not the standard military cut that he remembers, but longer and toussled.  He looks like he rolled out of bed with the sexy bed head and stubble.

"I-I just … ya' see … I-I was …" Pana blushes and stutters with a slight slur.

Cynthia laughs and snorts loudly moving around Pana pushing him towards Dan.  She stares at Manu, "You wanna dance?"

Manu glares darkly, "I don’t dance," he states dryly.

"Tough," she tells him and loops her delicate arm through his and tugs him off his stool and out towards the dance floor.  Dan pushes a free stool over to Pana who bashfully climbs up and sits down.  They watch Cynthia dance seductively around Manu who is resolutely standing stock-still with his arms crossed across his large chest glaring at the nimble women dancing in front of him.  There is a wide circle surrounding them as no on seems to want to be near Manu and his surly bearing.

Dan waves to the waitress and indicates he wants two more beers.  "So, your girl?" he asks Pana whose eyes snap to his and shakes his head.  "Well that's good wouldn’t want this to be awkward or anything," he laughs watching Manu glare over at him. "I'm not in the army any more.  I'm a detective now," he tells Pana.

Pana nods his thanks to the waitress who brings over the drinks and reaches for his wallet.  Dan's large hand folds over his to stop him.  Pana swallows thickly.  "My treat, remember?" he smiles.  Pana nods again and gulps the cold brew in front of him.  "You still in the army?"  He asks.

"Nah, work in the area hospital for now.  I'm goin to med school nights studying obstetrics," Pana explains.

"Really?" Dan gapes in surprise, "Well that's …."

Pana shrugs vaguely, "Wanna work in delivery," he says with a small smile.  "Saw enough in Iraq, ya' know?  Wanna bring new lives into the world, instead of watching them leave," he shivers involuntarily. 

Dan clinks his mug with Pana's with a sincere, thoughtful look on his face and they each take a drink and smile.  Nothing else needed to be said.  Dan looks over and sees Cynthia pressed against the wall near the exit sign by Manu who is busy trying to crawl inside through her mouth.  She pulls back and smiles up at him before she unwraps herself and pulls him towards the door.  "Well that didn’t take long," he mutters.

Pana looks back up from his drink to see what Dan is watching.  He sees Cynthia pulling Manu through the exit.  "Shit," he jumps up.  She's my ride."

"No worries, I can take you home," Dan offers.

Pana shakes his head no. "Most likely she's taking him back to our apartment," he turns back to see Dan's surprised look, "She's my flat mate," he explains.  He slouches back into his seat muttering, "Fuck."

Dan takes a gulp of his beer and watches Pana, "Well you can crash at my place," he offers.

Pana's head shoots up and stares at him, "I can't do that!  You barely know me.  I could be an ax murder and try and kill you in your sleep or somethin'," he reasons

Dan chuckles at him, "I don’t think a homicidal maniac will try and kill me when all he wants to do is bring new lives into the world to help erase all the shit that went down before," he says and quietly continues, "You saved my life six years ago.  All I wanted was to wrap you up in my duffle bag and take you home with me when I left.  There's a reason we keep running into each other and … a reason I've never gotten you outta my head mate."

 

~*~

 

Dan kicks the door closed to his apartment and throws his keys in the bowl on the small table by the door.  "Not much, but it's home," he smirks.

"You didn’t have to do this captain," Pana says again petulantly pulling at the cuff of his leather jacket.

Dan walks up behind him and places his hands on Pana's shoulders, "I think you can call me Dan now Pana," he murmurs squeezing.  Pana twists in Dan's grasp, surging upward to kiss Dan hard on the lips wrapping his arms around neck.  Dan grunts in response tightly wrapping his arms around him.  Dan runs his tongue along Pana's lower lip.  He gasps in response to the electric shock that surges through and opens wider to taste in turn. 

Dan's hand gently cups Pana's cheek.  Pana shivers in response remembering the ghost of similar caresses from his dreams.  Dan winds his other arm tighter around his waist and pulls Pana closer to deepen the kiss.  Dan pulls back and presses his forehead to Pana's.  They are panting harshly.  Dan thumbs his cheek.  Pana's eyes blink open; dark brown eyes stare deeply into vivid blue orbs.  Dan smiles again baring his dimples as he runs his hand up and pushes the bandana up and off the top of Pana's head.  He runs his fingers through the thick, shaggy locks, gripping tight and tugging.  This brings forth a shuddering whimper from the back of Pana's throat.  Dan growls low and deep pushing in to chase the sound by pressing biting, sucking kisses along Pana's exposed neck.

Pana whines weakly in response fingers running aimlessly through Dan's short, disheveled hair, nails scrabbling for purchase as he is pushed backwards while Dan pushes off Pana's leather jacket.  They stumble around until they thump into the wall. 

Pana feels Dan's weight press up against him.  He wedges his leg in and spreads Pana's legs out to straddle his thigh.  Pana pushes down desperately seeking friction to relieve the throbbing heaviness of his cock.  He lifts and wraps his leg around the one pressing him into the wall, rolling his hip to rub himself against the other man's thigh.  Dan encourages it by grabbing his thigh tightly through worn denim and moves in even closer. 

"Fuck your eager," he pants against Pana's throat looking down lewdly watching them rub off against each other.  He trails his tongue up under Pana's chin and bites his lip, releasing it and asking, "Tell me what you want little man," he purrs breathe warm and damp on Pana's swollen bottom lip.

"Please …" Pana begs breathlessly.

 

~*~

 

In the graying hours of the early dawn, Dan rolls mindlessly towards Pana and wraps himself around him, "Nasir," he mutters in his sleep.

Pana spoons back into Dan's larger body and entwines their fingers, "Agron," he sighs. 

 

~*~

 

_**Three weeks later …** _

 

Dan shuffles up the stairs to his apartment.  It had been a long week and he was looking forward to enjoying the six-pack he has under his arm zoning out to the game on the tele.  When he turns the corner, he sees a dark-haired man wearing a leather motorcycle jacket slumped on the bottom steps.  He stops abruptly, "Pana?"

The younger man jerks up and nervously pushes the hair out of his face with one hand while the other tightens on a motorcycle helmet, "Captain …" Dan's face darkens from surprise to annoyance as he purses his lips tightly together.  Pana coughs nervously, "Dan …" he says with a small smile.  "I, uh …"

Dan reaches in his pocket, pulls out his keys, and stands in front of his door, "You kinda disappeared before I got up the last time you were here.  You over your freak out now then?"

"Yes … No … I mean … I, uh … wasn’t freakin' out about what you think …. I think," Pana clarifies.

Pana follows him earnestly trying to explain, "I'ma not freakin' bout us sleepin' together," he assures Dan.

Dan snorts, pulling out two beers and opens them by hitting them against the edge of the counter, leaving one for Pana, "Did a bit more than sleepin' there luv," he smirks before he takes a long swallow.

Pana blushes darkly and looks at the floor swallowing.  He slams his helmet into his open hand and starts pacing trying to explain, "It's the other stuff that freaked me out.  It was more than just fuckin', wasn’t it?" he asks biting his lip uncertainly. 

Dan's cheekbones tinge a light shade of pink as he grabs the untouched beer and walks over to close the door handing it to Pana in passing.  Pana takes it with a nod of thanks, then looks back and forth, and puts his helmet on the counter.  He draws deeply on the cold drink, swallows thickly and nods his head obviously resolving some sort of internal debate with himself.  He puts the beer down, leans against the counter and absently starts pulling at the label.  "I've been havin' dreams."

Dan stiffens from where he stands leaning against the closed door, arms crossed tightly over his chest waiting for Pana to continue.

He looks nervously over at Dan, "They started back in Iraq … when we first met … then they went away, but after that night … they've come back.  There's more of 'em.  It's smotherin'.  Can't get 'em outta me head.  Can't get you outta there neither.  Feels like there's a …" his face grimaces and he presses hard in the middle of his chest, "there's some sorta hole or somethin's missing.  I know you think I'm probably crazy.  I mean all I keep remembering from the dreams are swords and togas for fuck's sake and the blood … there's always blood …" he says hauntingly. 

"… and sand … fire … death," Dan continues for him.  They stare blankly at each other.  He clears his throat loudly, "but hope too …" he takes a step forward, "and you," he whispers stumbling towards him absently pushing his nearly empty beer on the counter. 

He palms Pana's cheek and wraps his hand around the back of his neck.  They stare at each other, "Agron?" Pana whispers in awe, fingers gently touching his cheek.

"Nasir," Dan breathes into Pana's parted lips.

 

~*~

 

> _Agron cautiously approaches Crixus in the crowded courtyard of the temple.  He wants only to apologize for the mistakes he made in lying about Naevia._
> 
> _"To set eyes again upon your heart, I understand now why a man would risk all for such a thing."_

 

~*~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind at my pitiful attempts with Australian slang *cringes*


End file.
